


《呪術&排球北直同人小段子》

by 蘋果頭 (Applehead)



Category: Haikyuu!!, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applehead/pseuds/%E8%98%8B%E6%9E%9C%E9%A0%AD
Summary: ※CP：北信介x禪院直哉※私設北信介是禪院直哉的親弟弟（本名禪院信介），呪力不高，加上擁有一半天與咒縛體質，所以離開家就讀普通高中※私設禪院直哉是贊助商，會贊助稲荷崎在賽事上的各種花費，或是平常部活所需的物資費用；而五條悟則是贊助烏野高中※私設北信介從小就被寄養在普通人家※非常ooc！
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Zenin Naoya
Kudos: 1





	《呪術&排球北直同人小段子》

**Author's Note:**

> ※CP：北信介x禪院直哉  
> ※私設北信介是禪院直哉的親弟弟（本名禪院信介），呪力不高，加上擁有一半天與咒縛體質，所以離開家就讀普通高中  
> ※私設禪院直哉是贊助商，會贊助稲荷崎在賽事上的各種花費，或是平常部活所需的物資費用；而五條悟則是贊助烏野高中  
> ※私設北信介從小就被寄養在普通人家  
> ※非常ooc！

●正文開始●  
  
01.（練習賽時間點為排球動畫第一季，與青葉城西的練習賽改為稲荷崎，）  
  
今天是兵庫縣稲荷崎和宮城縣烏野的練習比賽，身為這兩所學校的金主－五條悟和禪院直哉，與他們贊助的球隊，一同出席了這場練習賽  
  
只是禪院直哉是一同出席，所以看到五條悟說要來結果還上演大遲到，球隊只有五條悟的3位學生，虎杖悠仁、伏黑惠、釘崎野薔薇先幫他撐場，提振士氣  
  
畢竟烏野這支排球隊，目前還是處於隊員們磨合期的狀態，很是嗤之以鼻的在烏野排球隊面前，嘲諷了包括還未到場的五條悟在內的所有人  
  
結果就是拿起石頭砸自己腳的狀況，不曉得是這句  
  
「我們稲荷崎的贏球就看你們這隊了，尤其是這個橘髪小不點～」  
  
還是那句  
  
「聽說你們金主可是我們業界的最強啊，不幫他贏個雙倍的分數，未免太對不起，他砸在你們這盤散沙的金錢了吧？」  
  
除了讓烏野球隊敢怒不敢言，更讓向來容易緊張的日向翔陽當場吐了出來！  
  
重點還是吐在了，禪院直哉那手工訂製的和服上……  
  
02.  
  
原本想把對面，正在叫板的禪院直哉拉回來的北信介（禪院信介），見被吐了一身嘔吐物的兄長氣急敗壞的模樣，心裡嘆了一口氣  
  
「這和裝可是要價50萬！連我平常都捨不得穿出來，結果你們烏野高中倒好！直接吐在我身上！你們這是什麼意思？！」  
  
「「「「「「5、50萬！？」」」」」」烏野眾人一聽，驚得差點腿軟  
  
「「真、真的非常抱歉！」」烏野排球顧問武田一鐵，隊長澤村大地趕忙道歉，希望能平息禪院直哉的憤怒  
  
哇！這傢伙……簡直和五條老師一樣，花錢不手軟！虎杖悠仁、釘崎野薔薇心裡咋舌，而伏黑惠是早就知道禪院直哉身為禪院家嫡子了，所以日常所需都和普通人不在同一個檔次上，而這次還沒開打，烏野高中就已經先得罪了禪院家的少爺，要是再沒人阻止（or安撫）這位囂張跋扈的小少爺，禪院直哉大概會氣到拆了這所學校吧……  
  
「兄長，回來」北信介身披外套，雙手抱胸看著，氣得額上滿是青筋，破口大罵烏野一干人等的禪院直哉，只是簡單的一句話，就讓原本氣頭上的禪院直哉，閉上嘴巴了  
  
同時也讓他旁邊的一年級生，日向翔陽與影山飛雄打起冷顫  
  
「「這個人的氣勢與威壓……完全讓人不敢不服從……天生的領導者！！」」即便北信介說話的對象不是他們，他們感受到了不小的壓力，再加上北信介那毫無情緒宛如機器人般的表情……超可怕！！！！！  
  
03.  
  
「兄長」  
  
把氣急敗壞的禪院直哉，帶回到自己的隊伍，找出了自己的備用衣物給他替換，之後北信介只是淡淡的說了句，平常對他的稱呼而已，畢竟他再怎麼說也是信介的兄長，自己弟弟什麼個性，會怎樣訓話（正論パンチ），他作為兄長再清楚不過了  
  
「停！Stop！」所以禪院直哉就已經拿出耳塞、眼罩，摀住自己的眼睛和耳朵，打算來個眼不見為淨裝死算了  
  
「…………」見自己兄長如此耍賴，怎樣都不肯聽訓，像個長不大的孩子似的  
  
還是晚點再訓話吧，正當北信介這麼想時  
  
「抱歉嘛（ごめんちゃい），你不要生我的氣了，信介……」  
  
北信介轉回頭，見兄長那毫無誠心誠意道歉的模樣，臉色略為陰沉的朝已經拿下眼罩耳塞的禪院直哉，就是一通正論パンチ！

絲毫沒有因為對方是自己哥哥就嘴下留情  
  
見禪院家，最囂張跋扈、目中無人的嫡子小少爺，被狠狠唸了一頓，還完全不敢頂嘴的模樣，所有人包括虎杖悠仁他們，不禁對稲荷崎新上任的隊長，兼擁有禪院家血統的北（禪院）信介肅然起敬了  
  
04.  
  
「今天的練習比賽，你們絕對要給我贏！！！沒盡全力擊潰他們的話……」像在扳回自己身為兄長的顏面，輪到禪院直哉作為贊助商兼金主，對稲荷崎整支球隊進行了一番，扳回顏面的精神喊話（威脅+發洩怨氣）  
  
比起以往還更讓旁人覺得……禪院直哉他其實很怕，弟弟禪院信介的正論パンチ！  
  
突然，禪院直哉感覺有股重量，搭在自己的肩膀上  
  
「好了嘛，別那麼嚴肅又愛生氣，直哉，頻頻威脅年齡比自己小的學生們，影響他們的青春與身心發展可是大罪喔～」現在才肯出現的五條悟說道，他滿意的看著禪院直哉瞪著他的驚愕表情  
  
倒是他身旁的禪院信介，驚訝倒是出現了一瞬，不到2秒就鎮定下來，如此處變不驚的態度，讓五條悟再次感嘆，如此不重視禪院信介的禪院家，根本就是個無藥可救的大白痴家族！

不過在這點上，他很難得和視他為死敵，兼眼中釘的禪院直哉同一陣線  
  
05.  
  
「呵……在晚點來的話，就是你那隊輸球哭鼻子哭得一塌糊塗，對他們精神安慰了，悟君」禪院直哉嘲諷了遲到許久的五条悟  
  
「嗯嗯？哭鼻子哭得一塌糊塗？這該不會是說，剛才被信介正論パンチ的你啊？」可五條悟不是省油的燈，他把剛剛發生的事，拿來打臉禪院直哉  
  
「啊啊？！」禪院直哉氣得青筋再度浮現  
  
場內的比賽進行的如火如荼，就連場外也是……  
  
06.  
  
興許是太過緊張，加上第一次上場，而且對手還是兵庫縣強校的稲荷崎，最強誘餌的日向翔陽，完全沒發揮到練習時應有的水準，還把球砸到了攔網處，影山的後腦勺上……  
  
「啊哈哈哈哈哈！悟君～真虧你能投資，有這種拖後腿矮冬瓜的球隊啊～不嫌錢多的大少爺，果然就是不一樣啊～在下佩服～佩服～今天的優勝，可真是謝謝悟君和那邊那個矮冬瓜了～……噗哈哈哈哈哈！」禪院直哉永遠也不會放過任何一個，可以盡可能、盡情挖苦嘲笑五條悟的機會！  
  
別說禪院直哉了，在對面的宮兄弟也笑的很大聲，在球場上或是場外的的稲荷崎球員們，各個不是放聲大笑，就是在偷偷憋笑，除了依舊毫無情緒的禪院信介，他只是站在場外，雙手環胸的默默看著對方球場上的意外  
  
因為他不覺得失誤有什麼好笑，只要是人就會犯錯，沒有人都是十全十美  
  
07.  
  
「那傢伙！氣死人了！他和他的球隊，最好是都不會犯錯啦！」一旁的釘崎野薔薇，對禪院直哉和稲荷崎球員們，嘲笑日向翔陽的態度，感到義憤填膺  
  
「不過影山他生氣的樣子，總覺得和伏黑好像啊」虎杖悠仁重點完全錯誤，一直盯著訓斥日向的影山看，他越看越覺得影山不管在哪方面，甚至給他的感覺，都和旁邊的伏黑惠很像！  
  
「聽你這麼一說，影山的生日和伏黑的生日……」  
  
「「是同一天！12/22！！」」虎杖悠仁和釘崎野薔薇同時附和  
  
「難怪我怎麼感覺影山臭屁起來的樣子，怎麼看怎麼眼熟！」  
  
「還有生氣起來，臉臭的像是欠了他8百萬的樣子！」  
  
「「搞不好他們是失散多年的兄弟！！」」兩人得出了這個莫名其妙的結論  
  
「……喂，你們兩個自說自話的，當我死了是不是？」黑著臉額冒青筋的伏黑惠，雙手抓著虎杖與野薔薇的頭說道  
  
08.  
  
聽到虎杖悠仁和釘崎野薔薇的話後，趁著對方烏野向裁判喊暫停的空檔，禪院直哉在稲荷崎眾人的面前，向弟弟信介要求，叫同樣身為二傳手的宮侑，在這場練習比賽，狠狠擊潰影山飛雄，只因為影山飛雄也讓他感覺很像伏黑惠  
  
即便禪院直哉沒和身為他弟弟，兼稲荷崎隊長的禪院信介要求，宮侑也會想要狠狠擊潰影山飛雄！  
  
09.  
  
今日烏野與稲荷崎的練習比賽，烏野最後還是慘輸了，畢竟烏野這支球隊，即便來了4名新人，但還有2名重要球員沒到齊，就算有了影山日向的這強力搭檔，只要隊上的節奏與球員不足，終究還是不敵“各方面準備充足”的稲荷崎！  
  
禪院直哉滿意的看著手上這張，五條悟親筆寫上的，說好輸球那方就要簽下這張，象徵是輸家的證明文以茲證明！  
  
終於！這次！他終於贏過，擁有六眼的最強呪術師－五條悟了！  
  
所以對於早上日向翔陽吐在他昂貴和服的事，對方主動90度鞠躬道歉，他也大度的揮揮手表示算了，只是件衣服，再買就有了  
  
畢竟比起不重要，要幾件有幾件的和服，贏五條悟投資的球隊，等同贏了他本人這件事，本身就難能可貴啊！就連稲荷崎回程路上，除了弟弟信介以外，全員走在他前面都難得沒不爽的發火了  
  
10.  
  
「怎麼了，既然贏球了為何還要吃這間餐廳？」禪院直哉跪坐在榻榻米上看著菜單，他與禪院信介兩人來的兵庫縣當地唯一一間米其林三星的日式料理餐廳用餐  
  
每當禪院信介心情不好時，他都會特別預定這家三星餐廳景緻最好的包廂，與兄長禪院直哉用餐  
  
「兄長是知道，目前烏野的王牌（主攻手），和自由球手都不在隊上，加上他們有4名新人，所以才硬是把原本要跟他們比的青葉城西高中練習賽，改成跟我們稲荷崎嗎？」  
  
講得直白就是，今天哪怕烏野贏了是勉強也是僥倖，而輸了是理所當然！  
  
「兄長我對於排球一竅不通呢，實在不懂信介在說什麼？」禪院直哉選擇裝傻，畢竟他知道弟弟的正論パンチ威力有多強大，饒是他這個特別1級呪術師，都不敢隨意請教……  
  
「你很卑鄙呢，兄長，像隻狡猾的狐狸」看了眼打死都不願承認的禪院直哉，禪院信介淡淡的評論  
  
「蛤？！」  
  
「……」  
  
「咳！…………你兄長我是隻狐狸，信介你第一天當我弟弟嗎？何況你自己也是一隻狐狸啊！整個稲荷崎球隊都是狐狸嘛！」驚覺生氣的話，極有可能暴露出信介點名的事情，禪院直哉只好答非所問的裝傻到底，順便把其他人也拖下水  
  
「下不為例了，兄長」  
  
「…………哼！」  
  
11.  
  
禪院直哉向來十分討厭，有人走在他的前面，不管是男是女、僕人還是客人、長輩或是晚輩，都不得觸犯這項禁忌！  
  
當然還是有3個人例外，第一個是他的父親禪院直毘人，第二個是那個已離家多年，死前只留下他最看不慣的雜種的禪院甚爾，而最後……  
  
禪院直哉看著走在他前面，喝著很少碰的高熱量含糖飲料（珍珠奶茶）的禪院信介  
  
就只有這三人，一個是要給他權力地位金錢利益的父親；另一個是他這一生都得不到卻又念念不忘惦記在心的禪院甚爾；最後一個是他唯一承認，也無法無情割捨掉的親弟弟  
  
12.  
  
「你醒了？信介，有好一點嗎？」只穿了件白色絲質睡袍的禪院直哉，趴在床上看著泡溫泉過久的弟弟  
  
「兄長？我暈過去了嗎？你帶我回房的嗎？」  
  
「那當然，我怎麼可能讓那些塊頭，跟禪院甚壹那種野人猩猩一樣大的突變狐狸隨隨便便的碰你！」  
  
全國大賽上，稲荷崎輸給了烏野，作為關心弟弟的哥哥，禪院直哉把向來極少來到他下榻的五星級飯店泡澡，明明他都為他，特地跟這間位在尼崎市旁邊（大阪）的五星級飯店和式套房，買下三年的使用權了，就是不見信介搬過來陪著自己住，家裡和飯店又不是沒司機接送上下學，害他獨守這套房將近3年！  
  
這次趁著輸球，他一定要把信介拖來飯店住  
  
所以才有了現在的狀況，或許被說成是機器人的自己，其實也有很難以想像，甚至是意外的一面……  
  
「居然會泡澡泡到暈，信介還太嫩了呢～」手撐著頭，睡袍外其餘都沒穿的禪院直哉，朝自己弟弟，露出了白皙性感的鎖骨和胸膛，盡可能的魅惑他  
  
「兄長，你衣服穿太少了」禪院信介把蓋在他身上的被子，反過來蓋在兄長的直哉身上，不過他自己知道自己沒資格說別人，因為他自己也是什麼都沒穿  
  
放眼望去整個房間，他的衣服已經不見了，所以只好去浴室拿出另一個未使用的浴巾圍住下體  
  
「我的衣服呢？兄長」  
  
「拿去給飯店叫他們洗了，你還想穿到明天啊？」說完，禪院直哉依舊不死心的想把自己弟弟往床上帶，他背對自己的弟弟趴在床上，光裸修長的雙腿反勾住禪院信介的腰，他的意思再明顯不過了  
  
禪院信介雙手撐在自己兄長的身側，他想掰開他的箝制，可尷尬的是他下半身的那裡，正好抵在禪院直哉的屁股上，他的下腹部就算隔著薄薄的絲質睡袍，也能清楚感受到，兄長渾圓飽滿的臀肉，是多麼的柔軟又富有彈性……  
  
「兄長！我們不能！」  
  
「怎麼不能？別忘了我們身上都流有禪院家的血，所以沒有關係」  
  
「何況你也已經“箭在弦上”了，不是嗎？信介」為了讓弟弟安心，禪院直哉在房間裡放下小型的帳，這樣一來就沒人知道帳裡接下來會發生“什麼事”了  
  
12.  
  
有第一次就有第二次、第三次，禪院直哉原以為，與親弟弟禪院信介那晚的通姦，可以一直持續下去，可現實往往最殘酷，直到信介高中畢業後，他跟他說他選擇留在寄養家庭裡務農，當個普通的農夫，甚至改姓成為真正的“北信介”，而不是跟他回到禪院家，幫助他這個嫡子成為禪院家家主，成為真正的“禪院信介”……  
  
那天信介跟他說完實話後，禪院直哉氣得跟他鬧翻了，強上了他一次又一次，當兄長還沒潤滑過，就讓他進入而鮮血直流的模樣，信介有一瞬間後悔了……尤其坐在他腹部馳騁的兄長，他那句ー  
  
「為什麼我不能成為，你們留在禪院家的理由呢？你們一個兩個，都比我還要心狠無情！」  
  
之後，兄長清理都沒清理，雙腿流著一屁股的鮮血與精水離開了  
  
13.  
  
時隔3年回到禪院家的直哉，被父親派人傳喚去見他，他原以為禪院直毘人會責備他，可誰知  
  
「放棄吧，直哉，信介他早已不是跟你同個世界的人了，早在他離開家，選擇寧可寄人籬下的生活後」禪院直毘人說道  
  
禪院直哉看著父親坐在窗前喝酒，大白天依舊醉生夢死的模樣，他突然很來氣，自己努力了這麼久，卻還是喚不回弟弟的離他而去  
  
「那麼成為家主呢？老爸……成為家主的話，信介就會回來嗎？他就會回到我的身邊了嗎？」不會再像那個擁有完全天與咒縛的男人一樣，頭也不回的離開家、離開他，還生了一個有十種影法術的雜種出來？  
  
「…………那就要看你的本事了，直哉」  
  
用你的本事去留住一個你根本留不住的人，到頭來還是會全盤皆輸，禪院直毘人心想，他看著向來高傲自大、囂張跋扈眼睛長在頭頂上的兒子，此時像是下定決心般離開房間的背影，當家主從抽屜裡拿出了一份，署名的文件出來，上面除了有禪院信介這個名字，上頭還有寫著  
  
「……如果繼承的家主，由非禪院直哉的人坐上家主之位，那麼禪院家至少得把一半的家主權力，交付於禪院信介與禪院直哉其中一個自由使用」  
  
「信介這小子多年不見，竟然越來越大膽，他該不會已經知道了伏黑惠的十種影法術，以及與甚爾的交易了吧？居然能想到家主要由2個人擔任，這種條件真虧他有那個膽子提出啊！」  
  
最後禪院直毘人還是沒有撕掉，反而是拿出筆簽下自己的名字，托人傳喚律師，並囑咐他把這份文件保管好，等他哪天死了，與禪院甚爾的交易要先公布出來，等伏黑惠坐上家主，才能在公布與兒子禪院信介的條件！  
  
禪院直毘人打著這樣的如意算盤，繼續喝著酒了  
  
14.  
  
涉谷事變沒多久  
  
禪院直哉在被毀的差不多的街道上，與虎杖悠仁脹相對上，他與剛到的乙骨憂太交換條件，他對付脹相，乙骨對付虎杖悠仁  
  
分配好後，他給了脹相臉部一個重擊，他早就看出脹相想對付乙骨！  
  
「再來不用我說你也知道吧？死局喔，你會死」  
  
「你才是吧，對我弟弟出手，你以為自己能活著回去嗎？」  
  
再等我一下，信介，等我解決掉“我們的敵人”後，哥哥我就會接你回來禪院家了！  
  
聽到脹相這麼說，禪院直哉擺好架勢，他有自信他能贏！贏脹相、贏伏黑惠、贏禪院甚爾那該死的交易！  
  
他能贏這一切！！！  
  
不管是原本的家主之位，還是離別許久的親弟弟，他兩者都要得到！  
  
因為他是禪院直哉！  
  
他是禪院家的嫡子！  
  
他更是禪院家的下任家主！  
  
●●●本篇結束●●●


End file.
